


No One Ever Said That You Had To Face This On Your Own

by HazzaBearStyles



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry is attacked, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, the others are protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaBearStyles/pseuds/HazzaBearStyles
Summary: Prompt: Can you do a Harry-centric where the boys are in love with him and he’s on his solo tour and the boys go to his show they found out from Mitch that Harry was groped and has been jumped and they are angry so they make a pact at least one or Two of them would stay with him until his tour is over, including Zayn.





	No One Ever Said That You Had To Face This On Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am so sorry that this was late! I had an emergency at work and I had to focus on that for a couple of days. Thank you for the prompt! I hope you like it, love! XxxOoo
> 
> Warnings: Non-Con (nothing graphic); overprotective!Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall.

Zayn looked at his watch as he walked in. He had gotten to the arena four hours early and it was still packed with a ton of excited and screaming fans. Zayn smiled at that, proud of Harry’s success. He and the curly-haired lad had begun talking again recently and things had gotten better between the Bradford man and the rest of the guys from 1D. For that Zayn was grateful. 

Zayn looked up when he heard his name being called. He smiled when he recognized Niall making his way over to him.

“Hey, Nialler.” Zayn waved at the Irish man as he approached. They hugged each other. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been amazing, love. I missed you.” Niall whispered as he kissed the older man’s cheek. “And I missed Harry. I can’t wait until we all talk to him about this.”

Zayn smiled down at his Irish boyfriend. “I missed you as well as the other lads. And I can’t wait to talk to Harry either.”

“When are Louis and Liam supposed to be here,” Niall questioned as he looked around at the packed stadium for his other boyfriends.

“We’re right here, babe,” came a voice from right behind the two men. 

Niall and Zayn turned around to see Louis and Liam with big smiles adorning their faces. 

Niall bounced on his heels excitedly as he saw the others that he hadn’t seen in a couple of weeks now. “Lou! Li!” He ran over to hug them.

“Hey, Niall,” Liam laughed as he hugged the other man. “We missed you too.”

The four men talked for a bit before deciding to head up to Harry’s dressing room to surprise him. As they were making their way up, they stumbled upon a scene that made their blood run cold. 

There were a couple of police officers and EMTs around. They were coming in and out of Harry’s dressing room and the staff hanging around looked stressed and panicked. Louis looked around frantically and quickly spotted someone he recognized.

“Mitch!” 

Harry’s guitarist looked up from where he was getting his knuckles bandaged. A look of relief spread across his features. “Thank God you lads are here.” He walked over to the other men. “It’s Harry. He was taken to the hospital. Someone attacked him.”

The world stopped for Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn. Attacked? Their Harry? He was attacked? And hurt? Liam was the first one to find his voice.

“Mitch, how bad was it? Which hospital did they take him too?” And there was that familiar ‘Daddy Direction’ mode that he could still slip into so easily.

A look of anger flashed across Mitch’s face. “A couple of weeks ago, someone groped him during a meet and greet. The bastard ran away before we could catch him so Jeff upped Harry’s security. Just an hour ago though, the same guy broke into Harry’s dressing room and… he tried to hurt him. He was about to… before Adam and I heard Harry crying and broke down the door.”

Red. That was all Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn saw. It clouded their vision and consumed their every thought. Someone had taken advantage of their Harry? Their little Hazza? Someone had tried to force themselves on him and take away his voice? Dead. Whoever this bastard was, he was dead. Mitch brought them out of their bloodthirsty haze.

“You guys should go see, Har. He’ll want you there.” Mitch said as he sighed. “I need to stay here and finish up with the police and they will need help telling everyone that the concert is canceled.” He winced thinking about it.

The other lads nodded and were about to turn away when Niall walked up to Mitch and drew the man into a hug. “Thank you for saving him.”

Mitch hugged the younger man back. “I love Harry too. He’s like a little brother to me. I will always protect him.” Mitch assured them. “Now go. It’s your turn to be there for him.”

Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn nodded and ran out of the stadium in order to catch a ride to the hospital. All throughout the ride to the hospital, the four men thought about Harry and how they wished they had been there to protect him. They also thought about hunting the monster down that had done this to Harry and beating him within an inch of his life. One thing was for absolute certain though, none were going to let Harry out of their sight for a very long time after this.

When they reached the hospital, they ran inside and found Jeff sitting in the waiting room on the phone. He hung up the second he saw them and motioned them over. 

“Boys, I am so glad to see you.”

“How is he?” Louis asked, not wasting any time. 

Jeff sighed and looked at them sadly. “It’s not good. That guy did a number on him. And Harry’s been refusing to be touched. He worked himself into a panic attack and they had to sedate him.”

Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn felt their hearts shatter at hearing this. They wanted to see him. No. They needed to see him. Now. 

“Can we see him?” Zayn asked.

Jeff nodded. “I’ll take you to his room. I was just out here trying to get a hold of Anne. I left her a message but I think she’s at work. What am I going to tell her? How do I let her know that I let this happen to her son?” 

“Hey, this wasn’t your fault,” Liam assured the older man. “The guy who did this to him? It’s his fault. Right now we just need to focus on Harry.”

“And I know her work number. I can give her a call if you’d like.” Louis offered.

Jeff shot him a grateful look. “Thank you. That would be great.” They stopped in front of a room and Jeff looked at them. “Before we go in, just know that he is not in the best shape right now. Just… be prepared.”

The four men nodded their heads, trying to steel their nerves. Nothing could have prepared them for the sight they saw when they entered Harry’s hospital room. There, laid the youngest, face and arms covers in bruises and bandages. His face looked like a mess. He had a black eye and a split lip as well as other bruises along his cheeks. There were also bruises along his neck in the shape of hands and oh how they wished that they could inflict as much pain on the bastard who had attacked Harry. 

Jeff’s phone began to ring and he sighed. “I have to take this. It’s my assistant. I’ll leave you five alone now.” Jeff walked off and left Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn with Harry. 

“Oh my God…” Niall whispered as he covered his mouth with his hand. “Haz?” Tears filled his eyes. 

Zayn wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, comfortingly. 

“How did this happen?” Liam asked as he walked over to sit in the chair next to Harry’s bed. He took the curly-haired man’s hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“I don’t know,” Zayn replied as he gave Niall’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and walked over to the other side of the bed. “But the important thing is that we’re here for him.”

“I’m not leaving for anything,” Niall said adamantly. “I refuse.” 

“None of us are,” Louis agreed as he brushed a stray curl out of Harry’s face. 

They stayed there watching Harry for the next few hours. Louis only stepped outside to try and reach Anne at work. She was on the phone with him for almost 30 minutes with promises that she and Gemma would be on the next flight out. 

When Louis walked back into the room, it was to see Niall and Zayn laying down on either side of Harry. Niall was propped up on the pillow and he was stroking Harry’s hair while Zayn had an arm wrapped around the unconscious man’s shoulders. 

“Anne and Gemma are trying to get the next flight out here,” Louis said as he sat back down in his chair. 

Zayn sat up suddenly. “I think he’s waking up.” 

Everyone looked over at Harry and saw that the Zayn was correct. The young Cheshire man was beginning to stir. He whimpered in pain it seemed but Niall was there to soothe him. 

“Shhh… it’s ok, Haz. We’re here and we’re not going anywhere.”

Harry whimpered softly again before cracking open his eyes.

“Hey, Hazza,” Liam said as he smiled softly at the younger man. 

“Li-Liam?” He closed his eyes again for a second before blinking groggily at him. “What happened?” 

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

Harry whimpered in pain as he came to. It felt like he had been run over by a bus. Absolutely everything hurt. What had happened again? He couldn’t remember. His mind felt foggy and his thoughts sluggish. Although he did hear someone whispering to him, he couldn’t figure out who it was. The voice sounded so familiar though. He whimpered again as more pain shot through his body. He finally found the strength to open his eyes. 

As soon as he did, a face came into focus and he recognized it as Liam.

“Hey, Hazza.” He said softly.

“Li-Liam?” Harry felt his eyes slip closed for a moment before he forced them back open. “What happened?”

Liam looked over the bed at someone else and he wanted to turn to see who, but his aching muscles would not let him. His question was answered however when a voice responded to his question.

“Is there anything that you do remember, Harry?”

“Lou?” Harry’s voice rasped and he winced at how rough it sounded. 

“Yes, Harry.” Another voice spoke. Zayn? “We’re all here.”

“W-what…are you doing here?” He asked confused.

“We came to surprise you during your concert,” Niall responded as he ran a hand through Harry’s curls. 

“The concert?” Right. He had been getting ready for a concert. He had asked for some tea. Or was it water? He couldn’t remember. “I remember getting a drink and then… things get fuzzy after that…” His eyebrows were scrunched as he thought about what had happened. “I think there was something in my drink. And then… I’m not…sure…” His voice trailed off and he looked up at Niall. “What happened after that?”

Niall kissed his forehead and smoothed back his hair again. 

Zayn cleared his throat. “Harry… you were… you were attacked in your dressing room.” The Bradford man said carefully. “It was by the same man that groped you.”

Harry felt his heartbeat quicken. He was… attacked? Did… was he…?

As if he could read his thoughts, Louis walked around the bed and leaned down in front of him. “Shhh, Haz. It’s OK. He didn’t get a chance to do anything. Mitch and Adam stopped him before he could.”

The four men saw Harry’s emerald eyes fill with tears and they felt their hearts break even more. 

“He didn’t…?” Harry’s voice cracked. 

“No, love.” Liam soothed. “He didn’t.”

“Did they catch him?” Harry asked, shaking slightly.

Zayn’s arm tightened gently around the younger man’s shoulder. “They did get him, Harry. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Zayn’s voice took on a protective edge. “We won’t let him.” 

Niall wiped away the tears that fell from Harry’s eyes, mindful of the bruises. “It’s been a long day for you, Harry. We’ll get something for the pain for you and you should go back to sleep.”

“What about the fans?” Harry asked, worried. “Are they upset? And how are Mitch and Adam? Were they hurt?”

And Liam had to chuckle at that. Here Harry was, in pain and he was thinking about others. That’s one of the many things that Liam loved about him. One of the many things they all loved about him. 

“Mitch and Adam are fine, love,” Louis said as he smiled at the younger man. “They’re really worried about you and so is everyone else including the fans. No one is mad at you.” 

Harry nodded, gingerly curling himself further in between Niall and Zayn.

“Get some sleep, Haz,” Zayn whispered as he kissed his forehead. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

Harry looked at them confused. “Aren’t you guys busy though?” He asked. “What about your tour, Ni? Or your album, Zayn?”

Niall shook his head. “You’re more important right now, Haz. We’re not leaving your side for anything.” 

“Bu-…” Harry started, feeling guilty.

“No buts, Haz,” Louis said as he took Harry’s hand. “It’s all about you right now.”

Harry didn’t look entirely convinced but decided to let the subject drop for the time being. His eyes began to grow heavy and he rested his head on Niall’s shoulder. The four older men smiled down at Harry as he fell asleep.

“We love you, Harry,” Niall whispered. “More than you know.”

Louis, Liam, and Zayn smiled at Harry and Niall as Harry’s breathing evened out.

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

“I don’t give a damn about any of that right now. I’m not leaving his side for anything.” Niall argued as he crossed his arms over his chest while on the phone.

And Louis, Liam, and Zayn couldn’t agree more. Right now, the four were dealing with their respective managers and things were not going well. It had been a few days since Harry had been attacked and the four older men were being called back to work. Even though they knew they had responsibilities to attend to, none of them wanted to leave Harry.

“I understand what you’re trying to say but he needs me right now.” Niall continued.

Zayn sighed as he stood up and placed a hand on Niall’s shoulder. Niall looked at him and understood that the other man wanted to talk.

“I need to go, I’ll call you back in a few minutes,” Naill promised.

“Maybe we need a plan,” Zayn said as he looked at his boyfriends. “We are not going to get anywhere with this.” He looked at Louis. “You and I don’t have anything going on for about two weeks but Liam and Niall do. How about we stay behind and then in two weeks, Niall or Liam come and stay with Harry?”

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. As much as it pained them to even think about leaving Harry, they knew this was the best course of action.

“OK,” Louis agreed. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- 

The other lads set their plan in motion the second Harry was deemed fit enough to leave the hospital. Even though they all wanted to stay with Harry all the time, they knew that they all had responsibilities to attend to.

Harry hugged Liam and Niall goodbye as they got ready to leave. “I’ll miss you guys. Good luck on tour, Ni! And Li, good luck promoting your new single!”

Niall and Liam both kissed Harry’s cheek and hugged him back.

“We’ll miss you too, Haz,” Niall said.

“But we’ll be back in a couple of weeks to see you again,” Liam added.

Harry shook his head at that. “Not that I don’t want you guys here but you shouldn’t have to go out of your way for me.” He looked down at his hands, trying to hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

“We would anything for you, Harry,” Louis said. “That includes being here for you while you recover.” Louis looked over at the others and they all nodded. It was time.

“In fact, Haz,” Zayn began. “There is something that we wanted to talk you about.”

Harry nodded and sat down, looking at them expectantly.

The four older men sat down in front of Harry and looked at him with a mixture of emotions that Harry couldn’t quite decipher. He looked at them concerned.

“Guys… what’s going on?”

“Well, you see…” Liam began. “We want you to know that no matter what, we love you. No matter what you decide after today, we will still always be here for you.”

Louis nodded, jumping in. “The thing is, Haz, the past couple of weeks the four of us… well… we have realized that all of us are so close that there were some feelings that we just couldn’t ignore.”

“Feelings for each other. And… feelings for you,” Niall added.

Harry felt his breathing quicken. Were… were they actually saying? Could it be?

“We all started something… a relationship and it feels right. Almost. It’s not complete and I think that’s because it is missing you.” Zayn said. “I know this is a bit outlandish and out there but, God Haz, we love each other. And, we love you.”

Harry looked down at his hands and started chuckling. “Oh my, God.”

Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn looked at each other in confusion, fearing the worst.

“Um…Harry?” Niall asked hesitantly.

“I’m laughing because… I’m surprised that you lot even need to ask.” He looked back up at them, a blush painted across his face. “I have been in love with you all for so long now and I never thought you guys would return those feelings.”

Niall couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Harry loved them back? Had been in love with them for a while now? It was a dream come true. The Irishman grinned widely and ran up to Harry, kissing him fully on the lips.

Harry was taken aback but only for a second. He slowly melted into the kiss and sighed. Louis, Liam, and Zayn followed suit, all wanting a kiss with Harry. Soon enough, all five men were cuddled on the couch with Harry in the middle.

“I love you all,” Harry whispered.

“We love you too, Haz,” Liam replied as he kissed Harry’s forehead. “We love you too.”

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- 

Harry’s first show since the attack went better than originally thought. But that was to be expected of Harry. No matter how much he was hurting, he wouldn’t let the fans down even more. It didn’t matter how many times everyone, including the fans, let Harry know that his health came first and he had in no way let anyone down. Harry was determined to give his fans all he had.

That’s not to say that Harry didn’t have nightmares or panic attacks from time to time but he also had amazing friends in his band, his mom and sister who he couldn’t imagine life without and his four amazing, protective and loving boyfriends who were there for him no matter what. Harry knew that as long as he had these people in his life, that he would be just fine and that no one and nothing could hurt him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Again, I am so sorry that this was late! I hope you all liked it though! I loved writing it! As always, send in your prompts!


End file.
